1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a bumper step for a heavy-duty truck, and more particularly, to a bumper step for a heavy-duty truck, in which the width of the step on which the feet are intended to be put is increased, and steps are provided in upper and lower positions without limiting the design of the front part of a vehicle, so that maintenance can be performed without hindrance.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the height of a heavy-duty truck such as a dump truck is much higher than that of an automobile. It is therefore difficult to clean dirt from the windshield or to perform maintenance on the front part of the truck, for example, to replace a wiper blade.
Accordingly, the bumper of the truck is provided with a step at a predetermined height so that a worker can perform maintenance on the front part of the truck by ascending onto the step.
FIG. 1 is a view showing the structure of a bumper step of the related art, which is provided on a heavy-duty truck. As shown in FIG. 1, a bumper cover has a step-hole 1 formed in the horizontal direction thereof, so that a worker can stand on the step-hole 1.
However, the step-hole 1 of the bumper step is poorly designed for an worker to step on since the width on which the worker can stand is narrow. Therefore, conducting maintenance on the front part is disadvantageously difficult, and the operation encounters considerable restrictions.
FIG. 2 is a view showing the structure of another bumper step of the related art that is opened. As shown in FIG. 2, a bumper is provided with a grilled step 2 in the central portion thereof. The lower end of the step 2 is hinged to the bumper so that it can be opened and closed like a hinged door.
This bumper step has a wide area on which the feet are intended to be put, so that work can be easily performed. However, the height of the step is low, and thus it is difficult to perform maintenance on the upper portion of the windshield.
FIG. 3 is a view showing the structure of a further example of the bumper step of the related art that is opened. As shown in FIG. 3, an upper step 3 and a lower step 4 are provided in the upper and lower ends of the central portion of a bumper, respectively. The lower end of the steps is hinged to the bumper, so that the steps can be opened and closed like a hinged door.
In this example, the upper step increases the height of the entire step structure, such that an operation on the upper portion of the windshield can be easily carried out. However, since the two steps are provided at the upper and lower ends of the bumper, respectively, the width of the area of the step on which feet are intended to be put is decreased. This causes a problem in that maintenance work cannot be easily carried out.
In addition, since the two steps are provided on the upper and lower ends of the bumper, respectively, the area in which the steps are provided must be considerably large. This disadvantageously limits the design of the front part of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.